The real me
by MasterYaoi243
Summary: what happenes when a simple love bite becomes the stress of the lover? Shiki shows what!


Shiki's POV

I stood there as he touched my face with his soft hands. He pulled me in with just a small tug of my t-shirt, I shivered the closed my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked me in my ear with a low husky voice.

"Yes…" I answered back, "I've been ready for this moment for a long time…" I stopped realizing he had already taken my shirt off.

"Good..." He leaned in and kissed my neck. I shivered parted his lips and bit me as hard as he could, my back arched, as I let out a small moan. The bit got more intense, as did my 'urges'. As he bit down into my skin deeper my eyes widened, my already tight grip on his shoulders got tighter. As my grip got tighter Ichijou let a groan escape his lips. All of a sudden he stopped, I looked at him with a flushed face and smiled, something he never saw me do, he looked deep into my eyes with such love my smile got a little more bigger. "I want you Shiki..." He said, my smile faded. "Let me have you, now..." He pulled me closer so our bodies touched.

"Then have me..." I replied giving him a small kiss on his pale lips. He smiled at me. He touched my face, trailed his fingers down my chest to the brim of my pants. "Rip' em." I swallowed. With that and one swift motion my pants were ripped and on the floor. He layed me down gently on his bed and layed on top of me, all I wanted to do was hold him and never let go, he made me feel so happy in that moment I never wanted it to end. He made me lose my train of thought as he pulled the last remaining clothing left on my body. I looked down at him, he looked up at me, he smiled once again,

"What the matter?" I asked him blushing even more.

"You..." He answered back in a husky tone.

"ME?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you." He just looked at me with a loving smile, I was so confused.

"What did I do?" I prompt myself on both elbows.

"You make me weak with your beauty..." He said with a light chuckle. He looked at my stomache for a moment then kissed it. I glared at him for the comment he made.

"Ugh, you got me all worried for no reason!" I yelled.

"You look so cute when your confused..." He said makin his way up the bed so our eyes can meet on the same level.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on his cheek. The silence had gotten awkward so I kissed his soft lips, the kiss got more intense. Our tongues dance as we touched eachothers bodies not missing any spots.

Night came and I woke up alone. I looked around dazed. I got up from the bed and realized I was 20 minutes late to my second class, I had no time to fix myself up or check in the mirror for any marks. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran out the dorm rooms to my second class. When I walked into my classroom everyone just stared at me... I was used to it already, I was the freak of the class because I was always quiet and always sitting by myself. Today was different though, noone was looking at me because I was late, they were looking at me because of something a little more strange than that. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my desk. I caught one of the girls staring at me with her mouth wide open, I started to get frusterated.

"May I help you?" I asked her. She shook her head no and quickly looked away. Then I herd a snicker come from behind me. So i looked back. "May I ask, what are you laughing at?" I asked the young looking boy.

"Ummm, Its your neck..." He said trying not to laugh. I looked at him confused.

"What about my neck?" I asked touching it.

"Take a look for yourself." He took out a mirror from the girls bag that was sitting next to him and handed it to me. I took it with great care and positioned it so i could see my neck. My eyes widened... I dropped the mirror and ran out of class. I tried to look for Ichijou everywhere even back at my dorm... But he was nowhere to be found. I felt myself getting weaker as I continued to walk down the dark hall. Once I got to the student council room I collasped and started to cry... I couldnt move my body no matter how much I tried. Then ten minutes past before Ichijou came out of the studet council room and saw me still on the floor crying. He looked at me with a shocked face and crouched down next to me.

"What's wrong Shiki?" He asked putting his hand on my back.

"I can't move, I'm scared..." I answered still crying.

"I've never seen you act like this before..." He said in a whisper. "Is this the real you?" He asked helping me up. I looked down at the floor ashamed with myself. No one has ever seen the true scared timid me. I nodded my head slowly. He looked at me, turned my face toward his and kissed me. "It's okay, I rather like you showing some emotion..." He said after the kiss. I looked at him and smiled. With that all said he took me back to his room and we had the most romantic time together, completly forgetting about class just for that night.


End file.
